Habitación 409
by Prescribed-Pills
Summary: Harry decide hacerle una visita sorpresa a Ginny durante un viaje laboral que la mantenía en el extranjero. Pero ¿irá todo de acuerdo al plan?


Habitación 409

- 409, ¿no?-preguntó devuelta Harry.

-Así es, señor- asintió la recepcionista del hotel.

-¿No podría usted darme la llave? Quiero que sea una sorpresa- le sonrió con galantería.

-¡Oh!-exclamó conmovida- Claro, pero luego acuérdese de devolverla.

-Sin falta- le agradeció con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Ginny había tenido que volar hasta Australia por cuestiones laborales y a él se le había ocurrido visitarla sin que ella supiera. Esa semana cumplían 1 año y pensó que aparecerse por ahí sería una agradable sorpresa.

Averiguó dónde se hospedaba y en cuál habitación. También con un poco de esfuerzo consiguió las llaves del cuarto para poder ingresar inesperadamente y sorprender a su novia.

-406, 407, 408 y….¡409! Aquí estamos- abrió la puerta.- Wow- paseó la mirada por el lugar.- ¡Yo también trabajo así!

Comenzó a recorrer aquel lujoso sitio. El cuarto contaba con una amplia cama de dos plazas, un televisor plasma último modelo y muebles acordes a la elegante decoración que combinaba el color blanco y el escarlata.

Luego deambuló por lo que sería una pequeña sala de estar. Allí había un par de sofás que se agrupaban alrededor de una mesita ratona, otro televisor frente a ellos y un minibar cerca por sí apetecía picar algo.

Por último, pasó al baño. Este contaba con un inmenso jacuzzi que proveía una gran variedad de comodidades, desde un sistema de burbujas hasta hidromasaje. Por supuesto, también poseía los elementos básicos que un baño debe contener. Todo sutilmente coordinado.

-Supongo que tendré que esperar- comentó el joven notando que Ginny aun no había llegado.

Se recostó sobre la cama y prendió la TV. No encontró nada interesante, así que lo apagó casi al instante. Prefería descansar un rato durmiendo a soportar uno de esos reality shows que invadían el cable.

Se acurrucó levemente y se dispuso a dormir un poco. Había sido un largo e incomodo viaje.

Pasó como una hora antes de que se despertara o mejor dicho, que un ruido lo despertara. Tardó un rato en asimilar que aquel sonido molesto eran las llaves abriendo la puerta.

De un salto salió de la cama y la arregló rápidamente para pasar desapercibido. Una vez solucionado ese inconveniente, se dispuso a buscar un lugar donde esconderse ¿Debajo de la cama? No, muy complicado ¿En el baño? Muy lejos de donde se encontraba. Miró fugazmente la habitación ¡Perfecto! Allí, al lado de la cama había un closet útil para la ocasión. Se metió forzosamente adentro, ocultándose justo a tiempo.

Una risa jocosa le indicó que su novia ya estaba dentro de la habitación. Pero esa no era la única voz. Al parecer, iba acompañada por otra persona. Genero masculino, para ser precisos.

¿Quién podría ser? Ella no tenía amigos en Australia y hacer amigos en 3 días era posible pero complicado. En el caso de haberlo hecho, no creía que fuera un acto común de la pelirroja el de invitarlos a pasar a su cuarto. Sin embargo, la lógica queda a un lado luego de comprobarse un acto. El que ella estuviera con otro hombre allí lo demostraba.

-Veamos que hacen-se inclinó para ver por el ojo de la cerradura.

Entraron besándose e inmediatamente se recostaron sobre la cama. No la veía bien a ella, pero el rubio con el que estaba se mostraba muy ansioso por empezar el verdadero show.

Harry no creía poder soportar mucho esto. El amor de su vida lo estaba engañando con un desconocido…o no. A lo mejor ella ya lo conocía y todo este viaje fue planeado para que los amantes pudieran pasar un poco de tiempo solos y en total libertad. Y él que creía que eran felices…Había vivido una mentira. Pero si había algo que el no permitiría es que ella se saliera con la suya y se burlara de él.

-¡Maldita sea, Ginny!-saltó fuera del closet.-Creí que tenías más clase que esto.

La pelirroja se dio vuelta ¡Pero esa mujer no era su novia! ¡Era otra persona! Al parecer, se había ocultado en el cuarto equivocado ¡Qué desastre! Ahora parecería alguna clase de pervertido que tiene el sucio hábito de encerrarse en armarios ajenos a espiar personas en su intimidad.

-Mmm…disculpen-se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo, mientras tomaba su saco del asiento.- Habitación incorrecta-la pareja todavía lo miraba con los ojos fuera de orbitas y dando varios vistazos alrededor del lugar como buscando una cámara y esperando que surgiera algún famoso muggle diciéndoles que acababan de sufrir una broma.

Harry se apresuró en abandonar el cuarto y apenas salió, se dejó deslizar hasta caer sentado en el pasillo. Suspiró y se puso a digerir todo lo que había pasado hace no menos de cinco minutos. Cuando por fin cayó en la cuenta de que todo no había sido más que un error y que Ginny no era parte de ningún engaño, una ola de alivio y tranquilidad le recorrió el cuerpo. Se quedó allí hasta que su respiración se reguló y luego con firmeza, decidió que era hora de corregir las cosas.

-¡Señorita!-llamó a la recepcionista.

-¿Tan pronto se va, caballero?

-No.

-Bueno, en ese caso, me gustaría ofrecerle un excelente tratamiento en el lujoso…

-¡Aguarde!-la paró.-No estoy aquí por eso. Hace un rato yo le pregunte por la habitación de Ginevra Weasley.

-Si, y yo le respondí que era la 409.

-¡Exacto! Pero no es esa.

-¡Imposible! La señorita Weasley está hospedada en aquel cuarto. Si no me cree, se lo puedo confirma con la computadora.

-Hágame el favor-le pidió Harry.

La chica se corrió al ordenador y comenzó a teclear rápidamente. Sus ojos iban de un lado al otro y su rostro carente de emoción fue mostrando una mueca de asombro.

-Tenía razón-se acercó al joven.-Aquí se registra un cambio de habitación. Fue producido ayer y yo no estaba al tanto. Lamento mucho las molestias ocasionadas.

-¿Y ahora dónde se encuentra?

-En la 412, del mismo piso.

-Gracias. Acá le dejo la llave del 409.

-¿No quiere que se la cambie?

-No, esta vez me limitare a tocar la puerta.

Se apresuró a tomar el ascensor y recorrió nuevamente aquel pasillo hasta quedar ubicado en el lugar donde debería haber estado desde el principio. Golpeó suavemente la puerta y esperó a que la abrieran.

-¿Si?-salió Ginny en pijamas, restregándose los ojos.

-Paquete para la señorita Weasley-abrió ambos abrazos.

-¡Harry!-se le abalanzó.- ¡Te extrañé tanto!

-Eso me suponía. Por eso decidí pasar a saludar-la besó.

-Vamos, pasa. Cuéntame cómo estuvo el viaje.

Le contó del vuelo, la comida y de la película en la que se quedo dormido en la mitad. Terminó el relato con su reciente aventura en el hotel.

-Harry, tú sabes bien que no me gustan los rubios-se rió Ginny, sentada en la cama junto a su novio.

-Ah, entonces no tengo nada de que preocuparme- ironizó.

-No seas tonto-lo abrazó.-Si estoy aquí, es porque quiero. Ya me conoces bastante bien para saber que es así.

-Si, ya sé. Aunque no es muy fácil acordarse de algo así cuando frente a tus ojos parece justamente todo lo contrario.

-Entiendo. Pero yo no te engañé y no creo que tengas que mortificarte con cosas que no pasaron-Harry desvió la mirada al piso. La pelirroja tomó su rostro entre ambas manos y lo miró fijamente en los ojos.- Te amo y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto-subió los hombros como en un gesto de inexorabilidad.

-Gracias-se inclinó lentamente sobre ella, devolviéndole la mirada con la misma intensidad.-Yo también te amo- se besaron.

Se quedaron un buen rato abrazados, en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de su mutua compañía, hasta que un ruidito surgió, haciéndoles acordar de su condición humana.

-¡Que tonta he sido! No te he ofrecido nada para comer. Seguro que no te has tocado un alimento desde que bajaste del avión-se incorporó Ginny.- ¿Qué tal si pedimos servicio a la habitación?

-Buena idea-coincidió Harry, un tanto abochornado. Tomó el teléfono y llamó a la recepción.- ¡Hola! Quería pedir para la habitación 412…

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, esta es una historia que tenía escrita hace bastante, la arreglé y decidí publicarla. Está inspirada en una canción que se llama Room 409 de Bullet for my valentine. Originalmente, el final iba a ser distinto e iba a hacer que la chica del cuarto fuera realmente Ginny, pero despues se me ocurrió todo este desenlace y me gustó más. Así que para bien o para mal, acá está.

¡Gracias por leer! Cualquier comentario es bien recibido ¡Saludos!


End file.
